The invention relates to a key holding clip type fastener adapted for attachment to a supporting element such as a handle on a toolbox or toolbox drawer and including a recess for wedgingly mounting a key in accessible position.
In general, keys for the locks of toolboxes have been retained in association with the toolbox by a wire or string passed through the aperture in the key body and twisted or tied around the toolbox handle, or the keys have been placed in a bag or envelope which may be similarly attached to the toolbox handle. Such attachment methods are time consuming and may interfere with packing of the toolboxes in cartons. In other environments, clip type fasteners have been used for attachment to a supporting element and including recesses or other resilient means for additionally mounting a separate element or group of articles, as in Cochran U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,826 for a wiring support; Stock U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,229 for a light string hangar; Glanzer U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,883 for a construction toy connector; Fisher U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,356 for a rod support; Bujnowski et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,818 for a pipe support; Seckerson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,675 for a pipe or cable support.